


Sweet Surprise

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [5]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Cookie Dough, F/M, Fluff, I ate some before writing this, Kisses, LITERALLY, Short, Sweet, chocolate chip cookie dough, pure fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Peach is making a sweet surprise for King Boo.





	Sweet Surprise

Peach mixed the ingredients into the bowl, the smell of vanilla and brown sugar in the air.

"What are you up to, dearest?" King Boo asked, entering the kitchen.

"You'll see..." she replied, adding the chocolate chips. She continued mixing until she was done.

"Come on... what is it?"

"I'm almost done." she teased.

"Will I like it?"

"You definitely will." she told him with a smile.

She then took a spoonful and ate it. Yes, this was perfect.

"Do you want any?"

"Is that chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"Yes."

He paused for a moment. "Sure." he said, getting a spoon. He took a spoonful and had some of the cookie dough. "Wow, this is delicious!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you know what would go great with this?"

"What?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Peach blushed and gave him a hug.

"You're so sneaky." she said to him.

"That's what I do." he replied. "And you are an excellent chef."

"Well, I was kinda brought up into it." she explained.

"I'd love to learn from you sometime." he commented.

"I'd love to teach you." she replied. She gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing to mix.

He blushed as well. What did he do to deserve someone as sweet as her?

 

 


End file.
